Not Nearly Enough
by I am The Lev
Summary: Robin comes to Morgan with something of a personal problem.


Much shook his head. Robin had been out hunting for hours. Well, he said that he was hunting, but Much knew he was lying. He could always tell when Robin was upset. He shook his head again. No, Robin definitely wasn't hunting. Besides, he'd taken Morgan with him. It was a dead giveaway. Much rubbed his chin. Why Morgan? Why not him? He'd been with him in the Holy Lands. He'd always watched out for him. Why Morgan? The thought of it grated on his nerves. Robin was his best friend, but sometimes he just didn't understand him at all.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

Morgan held up the strands of grass, frowning. She looked over at Robin, who glanced at the strands, shaking his head. Morgan sighed. She just didn't have the talent for weaving.

"What did you want to talk about, Robin?" she asked, holding her tongue between her teeth and she pulled the grass apart and tried to weave them together again. She was notoriously bad at hunting; Will had told her so on many different occasions. Besides, the larder was full, for once.

She didn't know Robin very well, but she knew that there was something on his mind. Something that he didn't want to tell Much or Marian or any other member of the gang that he knew far better than he knew her. Her fingers fumbled over the strands of grass. It ought to be good, whatever it was.

"I don't understand it," he said angrily, swiftly standing, scaring off the deer that they'd been tracking.

"That's my job," Morgan commented, pulling the grass apart again. Robin turned around, kicking angrily at a tree.

"I don't understand it!" he repeated. Morgan stared at him. Robin stared at her. Suddenly, she realized what he wanted.

"Oh, sorry. What don't you understand, Robin?" she asked, as if reciting a line in a play.

"Haven't we caused enough problems? Haven't we time and time again stopped his stupid schemes and plots?" he demanded, spreading his arms in the way that Morgan had grown used to. She hadn't exactly unraveled whatever it was that he was getting at, but she had been right. It was something good.

"We're talking about the Sheriff, right?" she asked, just to be sure. Robin nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Then, yes. Plenty of problems."

"You can't tell me that he doesn't get angry when we make off with half of the gold in the castle!" he yelled, almost accusing Morgan as if she'd suggested that the Sheriff wasn't bothered.

"No, he gets angry. When I was working in the castle, it was every five seconds with him," she admitted. "Always 'Hood was here!' and 'How could you let him get away!' and 'My money! Gisborne, you twit!'" Morgan had heard the Sheriff yell these things enough times that she copied his tone and accent nearly perfectly.

"Then why? It doesn't make sense!" Robin repeated again. Morgan sighed. She thought that her impression of the Sheriff would at least console him a little.

"I'm sorry, but what doesn't make sense?" she asked. Robin took a deep breath. There had been a reason that he'd brought Morgan out with him. Much would try to make sense of his ranting. Marian would tell him to grow up. That wasn't what he wanted. For once, he needed to vent without being analyzed or scolded. He didn't think that Morgan was simplistic; that wasn't it. He just had a hunch that she would understand his somewhat childish reasoning.

"You know that there's a bounty on my head," Robin mentioned, scratching at the back of his head. Morgan nodded, giving up on the strands of grass and tossing them over her shoulder.

"Aye. Everyone knows that," she pointed out.

"Do you know how much it's for?" he asked, pulling back the string on his bow, repeatedly allowing it to snap against his hand. Morgan shook her head, shoving her hands in her pockets, expecting him to tell her. He was happy to oblige.

"500 pounds!" he nearly whined. To his relief, he had been right about Morgan.

"Is that it?" she asked incredulously. "All that the gang does, and he expects people to try and bring you in for 500 pounds? Not being funny, but that's not nearly enough!"

"Exactly!" Robin said thankfully, his anger ebbing. "I mean, honestly! 500 pounds!"

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

Don't tell me that you didn't think that the Sheriff's bounty annoyed Robin. We all know that it did. XD


End file.
